1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices, and particularly to a mounting device for a display module.
2. Description of Related Art
In a number of electronic apparatuses, such as servers, a display module reveals the working status for many electronic modules, such as graphics cards and hard disk drives, so that operators can see the real-time status of each electronic module. However, each display module is in a fixed position, which may not always be convenient for the operator. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.